A pressurized gate apparatus for the inside of a home is engaged between two locations, such as between two door jambs of a doorway. With the internal pressure of the pressurized gate apparatus, the apparatus can support itself off the floor and the swinging gate can be handled relatively roughly as it is opened and closed throughout the day.